This invention relates to flow control systems. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to flow control systems for use in gas turbine engines. Embodiments of the invention relate to flow control systems for modulating secondary flow in a gas turbine engine.
In gas turbine engines, it is often necessary to be able to control a secondary fluid flow, for example in cooling air or in the flow of engine oil.